Sadie Hawkins Dance
by takefourmoments
Summary: Hermione comes up with the wonderful idea of a Sadie Hawkins Dance. Or at least she thinks it's wonderful. But for Ginny and Harry, it's torture. Ginny can't get up the courage to ask and Harry has to deal with all the giggling girls until she does. Will


_Okay, this is another one of my story's I'm reposting. Once again, Fan fiction deleted it because of lyrics. So…I took them out again. Enjoy._

**

* * *

**

**Sadie Hawkins Dance**

**

* * *

**

"What do you think of having a Sadie Hawkins Dance?" Hermione said loudly, standing from her seat and smacking her hands on the desk. The small room full of prefects quickly quieted and everyone turned to look at their head girl. After a moment of silent gaping at Hermione, everyone broke out in speech at once.

"Brilliant a dance!"

"Aw man! I hate dances."

"Oh...I have always wanted to do a Sadie Hawkins dance..."

"Sadie what dance?" Ginny Weasley asked sitting against the wall, tugging on a long piece of red hair and wishing the meeting would end. She looked around at everyone else. They either looked excited or confused. She wasn't sure what she felt about a dance, much less one she that she wasn't even sure what its name was...

"What kind of dance is that?" This came from Andrew Matthews, Gryffindor fifth year asked, wrinkling his nose in confusion. He brushed a piece of his thin curly blond hair from his eye's and looked at the girl seated next to him. But, Laney Dunaway was much to excited to notice her best friend's obvious confusion. Being muggle born she had recognized the dance for what it was.

"Sadie Hawkins dances are wonderful." She smiled Hermione's way and the bushy haired girl smiled back. Next to her a lanky red head frowned. Ron Weasley, the head boy, grabbed his girl friend's arm and pulled her back into her seat. Once she was seated, he leaned close to her and whispered in her ear.

"What is this...dance?" He frowned. "Why haven't we talked about it?"

"Because Ron." She said backing her chair up slightly. "I cleared with Dumbledore instead of you."

"But I am the head boy."

"Yes. And I knew you would object to the dance."

"Well...yea, but..." He folded his arms across his chest. "Just tell us what the stupid thing is. Look," He waved one of his arms wide, motioning towards all the perfects who were all looking to one another and talking excitedly, and slumped in his seat. "you've bloody confused all these poor innocent people..." His voice drifted to a mutter and he looked away from her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Okay. So the Sadie Hawkins dance is, obviously, a dance. But, as many of you know, there is more to it. The catch to the Sadie Hawkins, is that the girls must ask the guys."

Once again, the talking erupted. The reactions around the room varied. Some of the girls were happy and excited. Other worried they would be to embarrassed to ask. The guys, some sure they would get asked, others worried they wouldn't get asked.

"Quiet, quiet." Hermione hushed them with a smile. "The regular dance rules apply. Only fourth year or up, unless asked by an older student. The dance will take place on the 24th of January. As today is the 12th, you have just about two weeks to find a date. But you must abide by the rules. The doors to the Great Hall will be charmed to only let in people who have, by fact, gotten a date the right way. No cheating." She smiled when a few people groaned.

"Oh and as always. Dress robes are required. Dumbledore will announce the dance tomorrow at breakfast." She smiled. "That's it, you all can leave." The room where they held the prefect meetings cleared quickly, only Hermione, Ron, Laney and Andrew lingering behind.

Ginny had slipped out unnoticed before any one, the commotion they had caused, leaving her a small headache. The news of the dance had excited everyone, and Ginny knew that in the morning once her headache was gone and she finally took in all into consideration, she would be just as happy.

Sadie Hawkins Dance...girls ask the guys? She rubbed her head. Ginny knew whom she wanted to ask; she would just have to work up the courage first. Not that it would be that hard. She was amazingly brave recently. But, fighting things was slightly different than asking a boy to the dance. And not just any boy. It was Harry.

She was, as always, in love with him. More than ever now. They had become friends two years ago, in her fifth year. Becoming his friend and _really _getting to know him hadn't really changed how she saw him, because she had always seen him as Harry, and not 'Harry Potter.' But it had let her see more of him. Let her discover all his different personalities and little habits he had.

But, asking him to the dance couldn't be any harder than asking him to pass the eggs at the breakfast table...could it?

-

Harry walked down the hall, his eyes in an annoyed squint. Every since the whole news of this Sadie Hawkins dance came out, just about every girl, fourth year and up, were constantly giggling and whispering behind their hands. There was nothing more

Annoying. And Ginny never had the time to talk to him any more.

It really sucked. With Ron chasing Hermione around waiting for her to ask him, and Ginny off talking to her giggly friends, he had no one else to talk to. Well...he had plenty of people to talk to, just no one he _wanted _to talk to. He was considered one of the most popular guys in school. He knew it to. It just did nothing for him. Popularity and things in that nature had no interest to him.

They really just annoyed him. His popularity had to be one of the reasons there seemed to be girls following him, or standing at the door of his classroom just to get a glance at him. Dumbledore had announced the dance four days ago and not one of the girls seemed to gain enough courage to ask him yet, but he knew it was coming.

And boy, could he wait. He really couldn't stand those giggly flocks of girls following him waiting for the opportune moment to ask him. Especially when the only girl he wanted to go with, just stood by and watched.

Harry knew Ginny was just biding her time. The two of them had been batting around with their feeling for the last year and a half. No matter what Ginny told anyone, she was still hooked on Harry. With all the odd glances he caught Ginny giving him (which he pretended to miss), all the blushes he _knew_ she was holding back...

He could tell she liked him. But that was okay with him, considering he's been in love with her for almost a year. It was only then that he began to notice how she acted around him.

So, he knew Ginny would ask him to the dance, he just wished she would hurry up. The more time she took, the more giggling girls he had to turn down.

When Harry heard the usual murmuring and laughing behind him, he quickly sped up and soon reached his destination, the Great Hall. With a sigh of relief he quickly entered and wasn't surprised to see that the Gryffindor table barely had any seats left. With an incoherent and annoyed mutter he took a seat in between two fifth year girls.

He usually got along with Jamie and Jackie pretty well. They were only two years younger than him and both chasers on the Gryffindor team. But when they were all giddy, he was highly annoyed with them. The two of them were twins, both blond and pretty. With big green eyes and a wonderful figure for fifteen year olds.

But, they weren't right for him. So when Jamie leaned closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. He shrugged her off and barked 'no'. She laughed.

"I was only gonna ask you to pass me some toast." Jamie batted her eyes innocently and Harry handed her a piece of toast and glared. Jamie rolled her eyes and began to butter it.

"Kinda annoyed today aren't you?" Laney Dunaway asked from across the table, her chin propped up on her hand. She was one of the only girls who weren't exactly giddy. She was still excited, but she already knew whom she wanted to take. Everyone knew. Laney might not realize it, but the boy she liked knew it too. In the seat next to her, Andrew Matthews (a.k.a. the object of Laney's affection) nodded his head in agreement about Harry being annoyed and Harry sighed.

"Yea..." Harry looked towards Andy. "Don't you find all these girls annoying?"

"Nope..." Andy shook his head and smiled widely. "Having all these lovely ladies follow me around really does good for my ego." Next to him Laney rolled her eyes.

"I agree. Look how big his head is already." She shook her head in mock despair and Andy poked her in the arm.

"Shut up."

"Never." She smiled his way and reached across the table, snatching Jamie's toast, which was midway to her mouth. "I don't know how you eat these without jam." Laney said producing a fake shudder. Jamie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and stared hungrily at her captivated toast.

"Give it back." She said fiercely, before the jam knife could touch it.

"No-Hey!"

"Scoot over a bit." Ginny had came up behind them unnoticed and was squeezing her in between Laney and Andrew, who frowned at her.

"Gin..." Laney said with a sigh before scooting over more. Andrew threw his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"This is what I call close." He whispered jokingly in her ear. She rolled her shoulders and his arm fell off.

"Stupid bloke..." She muttered, reaching over to snatch the Laney's toast.

"Hey!" Laney stared at her wide eyed as Ginny took a big bite out of her half-jammed toast. She harrumphed and Jamie laughed.

"Good Morning Harry." Ginny said in between bites, with a smile. Harry frowned at her.

"How nice to see you." He said sarcastically. Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed.

"About that..." She swallowed and smiled again. "I wanted to hang out with the girls for a bit. You know with...the Sadie Hawkins coming..." She laughed when Jamie and Jackie instantly giggled. Harry glared her way and grabbed a hand full of bacon.

"Shut about that stupid dance." He mumbled and stuffed a piece in his mouth. Ginny smiled brightly.

"Gosh!" Ron said as he approached the table. He pushed Jackie down another seat into a third year who glared their way, then stood from the table and walked away. Ron grinned in thanks and sat in between Harry and Jackie. "Hermione is being so stubborn." He said with a sigh and put a pile of eggs on the plate in front of him,

"Still hasn't asked you?" Ginny said offering her brother a sad smile.

"Nope." Ron frowned and took a bite of eggs. He chewed swallowed and said, "I think she is mad at me. For what, I have no idea." He shrugged and began eating his eggs without pause. Ginny smiled knowingly. Hermione was being more...mischievous then usual and was making Ron wait. Something about having read in a book that it was amusing.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Where do you think? The library." Ron looked at his best friend. "I just left there myself. Got to hungry. You think waiting on someone you like to ask you is hard. You haven't felt anything." He wiped his mouth. "Waiting on your _girlfriend _to ask you to a dance is hard stuff."

"I bet." Harry said laughing slightly.

"Harry..." Ginny looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're waiting on someone to ask you?"

Harry looked up at her, not really wanting to answer that, because it could draw him into a big hole. Fortunately, he was saved from doing just that when a small voice spoke to him from behind. The other six people turned to look, as Harry turned halfway around in his seat.

Teresa Smith a pretty fourth year Ravenclaw stood there. She was twisting her hands together nervously. Harry hid his frown with a fake smile. She brushed a piece of black hair behind her ear and spoke.

"Umm...Hi Harry."

"Hey." He said knowing what was coming and took a sip from his flask of pumpkin juice. "What's up?"

"Well..." she swallowed nervously. "I was wondering if you...ya know...wanted to go to the Sadie Hawkins with me?" She looked around quickly and then smiled brightly at Harry.

Ginny instantly stiffened, her hand freezing and what was left of her toast stopping in front of her mouth. Laney placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder in comfort. Ginny was one of her best friends and she knew how Ginny felt towards Harry, and how she would feel if he accepted.

From the corner of his eye, Harry could see all the movement going on across the table. Harry saw Ginny stiffen and Laney place a hand on her arm. Harry smiled and turned fully around to Teresa.

Harry didn't really know her. He had seen her around before and they had exchanged a few words, but she was about three years younger than him, so they didn't have any classes together. He had seen her with a pack of girls the other day. Standing in front of his Defense Against the Dark Art's class, giggling. But, whether or not he knew her, he couldn't hurt her feelings. No matter how much her and all her annoying friends bothered him. So, keeping his smile in place he said,

"Teresa, your a lovely girl, but I'm hoping to wait and have the girl _I _really want to go with, ask me. If she doesn't..." He shrugged. "Guess I would have missed out on a good time with you. So, I'm sorry but, I can't accept. Thanks though." Harry said reaching out to squeeze the girl's hands, then turned around in his seat.

Laney and Ginny (who had relaxed), watched the girl nod to Harry's back and close her eyes. Then, she burst in to tears and ran back to her table, to be comforted by her friends.

Ginny instantly turned on Harry. Her Weasley temper flaring at the girl's tears.

"Why didn't you accept her invitation? It must have taken her a lot of courage to ask you! I mean, you've seen all the girls after you! She must have too." She glared at him and he stared at the table.

"You heard me tell her why I did. I have no other reason" He stared at her, as if he couldn't believe she was saying that to him. Laney and Ron, both knowing how the two felt, watched in amusement as the two battled their feelings. Harry's voice was low and his hands were clenched. "Why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

"You made her cry!"

"You know what?" Harry stood up from his seat and glared at her, his voice no longer in a whisper. A few people turned to see what the commotion was. "Forget it. Forget you. Forget this _stupid_ dance." Then he stormed out of the Great Hall. Ron smiled at his sister before standing and following Harry.

Ginny bowed her head and frowned. Laney laughed softly and Ginny smacked her in the arm, putting the rest of her toast in her mouth. Jamie and Jackie rolled their eyes and got up from the table.

"See you ladies later." Jackie said blowing a kiss towards the two of them. Then she winked in a fake flirtatious manner and followed her sister. Ginny and Laney smiled and said bye.

"I am a idiot." Ginny said once they were gone.

"Yep." Laney said nodding in agreement.

"Don't agree!" Ginny said and frowned at Laney. Laney looked past Ginny to Andrew who was smirking at the two of them.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" She asked him, tilting her head to the side and smiling.

"Yea. Yea. I get the point." He mumbled and stood from the table. "See ya later Laney."

"Okay. So, do you plan on even asking Harry to the dance?" Laney said, watching Andrew walk away.

"Do you ever plan to ask Andy to the dance?" Ginny retorted, noticing where Laney's gaze had been. Laney blushed and nodded.

"Yea...I just haven't got the chance..."

"Haven't got the chance?" Ginny sat up straight and glared at her friend. "You're always with him."

Knowing this was the truth, Laney glared. "That doesn't matter! We were talking about you." She looked up and grinned "Hey! Here comes Hermione."

"Hey." Hermione said as she placed a book on the table and sat down across from them. "What were you all talking about?"

"Whether or not Ginny is going to ask Harry to the ball." Laney said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I am going to Laney." She huffed. "I just don't know when. I have been avoiding him lately, if you guys have noticed. Trying to think of ways to ask him."

"Oh, I got one!" Hermione said smiling.

"What?"

"Just ask him." Hermione pulled a biscuit from the basket and bite into it.

"I _can't_" Ginny folded her arms across her chest. "So stop badgering me."

"Fine...fine." Laney said. "What about you Hermione. Still holding off on Ron."

"Yep." She smiled big, as if proud of her self. "It's actually pretty difficult, considering he follows me round looking all sad."

"He was just in here, talking about you being stubborn."

"He thinks you're mad at him." Ginny added, momentarily forgetting Harry.

"Does he?" She smiled and Ginny nodded. "Good." She laughed softly and opened her book. Laney and Ginny shared a look. Hermione saw it and taking another bit of her biscuit said, "My NEWT's are soon."

"Not till the beginning of May..." Ginny said staring at her oddly.

"Soon." She mumbled back.

-

After classes that night, Ginny entered the common room and found Harry sitting alone on the couch in front of the fire. She walked to the couch and sat next to him, putting her books on the table.

"Hey..." She smiled and he barely spared her a glance. He was staring at a paper in his hands. Being nosy, she scooted closer and read over his shoulder. It was an issue of the Daily Prophet. Harry was skimming over the articles then flipping the pages. Once he had flipped through the whole thing he threw the paper on the table. Ginny sat back against the couch.

"Reading the paper?"

"Yea. Got bored..."

"I see. Are you mad at me?" She asked and then bit her lip. The question had been hanging on her mind all day and she couldn't hold it in anymore. He had been acting all distant and angry when they saw each other in between classes and he didn't sit with her at lunch.

"Just a bit." Harry barked out and Ginny frowned.

"Because of this morning?"

"Yea. You didn't need to act like that. I have a right to turn down whoever I want."

"I know and I am sorry." She really was. After leaving Laney and Hermione, she had finally realized that she had only yelled at him out of jealousy.

"It's okay. You haven't around as much this past week..." He said staring at the fire.

"Well.." Ginny glared at him and clenched her fists in her lap. "I would like to go to the dance, if you don't mind. Talking about things like this with other girls makes it easier. Especially since I have to ask someone."

"Hmm..." He looked at her and then smiled. "I'm sorry." Ginny stared at him. "I didn't really think about it. I'm just really annoyed with everything. The fact that I am being followed around school doesn't help."

"Don't you want to go to the dance?"

"It depends." Harry shrugged.

"On what?"

"It's more like on who..." He smiled. Ginny stared at him oddly.

"You..." She frowned. "You have someone you want to ask you?"

"Yep." Harry nodded in agreement to his own statement. Ginny decided to play the part of a nosy best friend instead of the jealous crush.

"Oooh...I knew it. This morning when Ron said something!" She pulled his hair. "Who is it?"

"Uh..." Harry shook his head. "Not telling."

"Tell me." She tugged his hair again.

"No, and stop pulling my hair!" He said when her arm reached out arm. He grabbed her wrist in his hand and Ginny, who had moved so she was sitting on her knees, lost her balance and feel into Harry.

"Sorry." She blushed deep and bit her lip again. "Don't grab and yank my arm so suddenly."

"I didn't yank your arm."

"Right." She said sarcastically and pinched his arm. "Now, tell me who."

"No. Tell me who your gonna ask." Harry said back and Ginny frowned.

"Can't."

"Then I can't tell you who I want to ask me..."

Ginny let go of his hair and sat back on the couch, her legs out from under her and said, "Fine!"

-

Harry sat in potions class a week later, listening to Snape drone on and on about some type of plant. It was called Bartylome or something. He shrugged to himself and scribbled slowly on a piece of blank parchment. This was so boring.

He let his head fall to his arm and his eyes slip closed...

He was standing in the Great hall, watching Ginny dance around the room. She was very pretty in her purple dress robes. They looked really expensive and her hair was done nicely. He looked down at himself and grimaced in disgust. He was wearing bright green dress robes with flowers on the rim. They were ugly.

He looked back up at Ginny and saw her laugh, throwing her head back. Her male dancing partner spun her around and Harry caught a glimpse of him. It looked like...Malfoy?

He tried to get a better glance, but his vision seemed blocked. Someone prodded him in the back and said his name, waking him from sleep. He brought his head quickly up off the desk and frowned. Ron was staring at him oddly. Harry shrugged and looked towards Snape. He was glaring Harry's way and looking perfectly evil.

"Potter!" He snapped and Harry groaned.

"Yes Professor?"

"Since you obviously know enough about the Bartylome plant to be capable of sleeping, I want you to finish the lesson." Snape smirked and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I was _obviously_ sleeping because I'm tired." He said with a fake yawn. Most of his classmates laughed.

"Very funny Mr. Potter. Get up here. I want to see you at my desk."

"Why?" Harry asked in a whining tone. He stretched and stood from his seat. He walked to the desk, which Snape had taken a seat at.

"I want two, fifty thousand word papers on my desk by tomorrow. The first on the cause and effect of your sleeping in class and how that might cause me to lower your grade." Snape curled his lip in self-humor. "The second on Bartylome."

Harry stared at him.

"That's not fair! I was only asleep for five minutes if that long!"

"Do you want a _third_ paper, Mr. Potter?" Snape snapped with out looking up from his desk. Harry glared at him and turned towards the class. Everyone was looking at him, so he gave a sarcastic bow, then returned to his seat. Most of the Gryffindor's smiled at him and most of the Slytherins glared. Harry just rolled his eyes and pulled out some clean parchment.

But he couldn't seem to focus. His mind kept wandering back to the dream. Just the thought of it made him sigh.

"Stupid dance." He mumbled under his breath. There was only five more days till the dance. He had turned down twenty or so people and he was starting to doubt his own belief that Ginny would ask him. But as far as he knew, she had yet to ask anyone.

Harry glared at his blank parchment. He wished she would ask him...

But he wasn't the only one having dance problems. Ron said Hermione still had yet to ask him. Ron was beginning to think she wasn't going to. But like Harry, Ron was turning down offers, and sticking it out, hoping she would ask.

He also noticed that Andrew looked peeved lately. Andrew had such a big thing for Laney. But the girl was to dim to notice. And it was driving Andy mad.

But, Harry didn't have enough worry to spare. He was to involved in his own problems. The main two, right now being these two papers and Ginny. Most of the commotion of the dance had died down. The girl's weren't always so giddy. There were still times, but not as often. Ginny no longer hung around them as often...so, she was back to sticking with him.

Not that he minded of course.

-

Two days before the dance, things were getting tough for Ginny. Both Hermione and Laney had worked things out with Ron and Andy.

Laney and Andy had actually gotten in an argument in the common room yesterday, over the dance. Laney had simply approached him to ask him to it, when he had made a stupid remark, which had lit Laney's temperature.

They began yelling back and forth and Laney ended up asking him what his problem was. Which his answer was to kiss her and tell her that she was his problem. He had then turned to storm up the boy's staircase and a still shocked Laney had asked him to the dance. Rather loudly.

Andy had sighed from relief and laughed. He had gone back to Laney and gave her a hug, telling her yes.

Hermione had ended up breaking down from the pressure of not asking Ron, and told him about her making him wait for the fun of it. Ron hadn't even been mad, he had told her 'he had never been more relieved'. Ginny was sure they had done more than just make a date because Hermione had also been all smiles.

That left Ginny. She knew Harry was also still going alone. Harry had told her so himself, the day before. But Ginny just couldn't seem to get up the courage to ask. He was obviously waiting for someone to ask him. Someone who hadn't yet, and was still going alone.

Ginny sighed and banged her pencil on the desk in front of her. What to do...what to do. Like she told Hermione, she really had no idea how to ask him. She could just walk up to him and ask but...that would be to weird. Maybe spring it up on him as a joke. Or a final option if they both had to go alone.

But then what it if he got a date...

Just the thought made her frown. But the only way to prevent that was to ask him. She nodded her head in determination. She would do it tonight. So, Ginny spent the rest of class picturing the way the scene would work in her mind...

She would corner him in the common room. He would be doing homework in front of the fire. She'd sit down next to him and he would smile.

"Harry?" She would ask.

"Yes Gin?" His reply, which he looked up from his paper to say.

"Wanna go to the Sadie Hawkins with me?"

"Really?" He would look bloody excited.

"Yes."

"Of course." He would say before pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately.

Ginny laughed quietly at her own silliness. It all might turn out good in her thoughts. But once again...this was in her head.

But Ginny didn't see Harry at all after her class. Not in the halls, or the common room. He wasn't at supper. She had no idea what to think. She even asked Ron if he had seen him. Which he hadn't. So Ginny went to bed that night, still going to the

dance alone.

-

Harry walked into the Great Hall on the day before the dance and yawned. No longer did he have to listen to giggly girls or annoying whispers. Just peace and quiet. Everyone had already been paired by now. He had turned down every offer that had come his way, waiting to see if Ginny would ask.

Which she hadn't...

Harry frowned and walked to the table. Taking a seat across from Laney and Andy, who were arguing rapidly, their hands folded together on the table. Andy smiled at him when he sat down and Harry returned it. Next to them, Jamie and Jackie were talking about hair and make-up and what they were doing for the dance.

On his left were Ron and Hermione. Ron was, of course, stuffing his face. Hermione, watching in disgust. The seat to the right of him was empty and he liked it that way. So when a skinny leg slipped into the empty spot and a small girl sat down, Harry frowned.

"Hi, I'm Aria!" She said throwing her brown hair over her shoulder.

"I'm Har-"

"I know who you are, silly." She covered his hand with her own briefly and giggled. "I was wondering. I mean, I heard, you were going alone, to the dance tomorrow. Well, conveniently, so am I. How 'bout we go together?" She smiled again hopefully and Harry frowned.

"No, sorry." He stood up to leave when a bulky man appeared. Harry knew the boy by reputation. Jason McRougut. Big bad guy, who thought he could take on anyone. He was a sixth year in Hufflepuff and he was really tall. Harry knew with one look at him, that the big man, could squash him.

"You didn't just turn down Aria did you?" Jason looked to Aria, who had tears in her eyes. "No one. No one. Hurts my baby sister." Harry rolled his eyes. And he thought Ron was protective of Ginny...

Harry brushed his hair out from his eyes. "I would love to go with your sister but..." He paused and watched the boy crack his knuckles. "You see, I already have a date." He lied.

"No you don't." They boy finished cracking his knuckles and reached out to grab Harry's collar. Harry ducked and took off running. He ignored the laughter that followed him and pushed through the great hall doors. He might be 18 and way past Dudley's beating him up, but he still didn't want to have to try and fight that guy. Jason didn't seem to be in a dueling type mood. More of an I'll-punch-you-cower.

He continued running until he was a safe enough distance away. He knew Jason had followed, but being skinny and with his Quidditch muscles, he was speedy. Jason was big and slow. Thank Merlin for that. After catching what breath he had lost, he made his way back up to the Gryffindor tower.

Well, now not only did he have a big guy after him. He had a big guy that he lied to after him. Harry, of course, didn't have a date. He frowned and began to walk up the stairs. The moment his foot hit the first step, someone yelled his name, making him slip back onto the landing in surprise.

He turned around and found Ginny walking fast down the hallway.

"Hey!" She said once she had caught up to him. "I have been looking all over for you! How's it going?"

"Alright." They began walking up the stairs together.

"I saw your little...argument in the Great Hall." She smiled as she said it.

"Ah..."

"You lied to him about having a date didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Why? You should have just gone with Aria. She's really pretty and sweet."

"She is. But..." He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I am still waiting."

"For the girl?"

"Yep."

"Oh...But there is only one day left..." She looked at him oddly.

"You never know. She might still ask." Harry smiled and stopped walking. "Why have you been looking for me?"

"Huh? Oh. Wanted to ask you something. But it's not important now." Ginny stopped a step up for him and the two of them were at the same eye level.

"Yea it is. Ask me."

"Nope."

"Gin..."

"Alright..." She stared at the floor. "Do you..." She stopped and Harry frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What were you saying Ginny?"

"Do you want to..." she stopped again. "_Never mind_." She walked up two more steps and Harry grabbed her arm.

"No, finish your sentence."

"I can't." She bowed her head and blushed.

"Please."

"I..." She looked down at him, her hand still clasped in his and realization dawned. The reason Harry was turning down every other girl, no matter who they were, was because he was waiting. Waiting for a girl to ask him to the dance. So maybe...just maybe, she could be that one.

It all worked. She smiled at him.

"Go with me to the Sadie Hawkins?" She whispered excitedly. He walked up to the step she was on and pulled her into a hug.

"I didn't think you were ever going to ask." Harry pulled away from their hug and grabbed her chin. Ginny's heart began to race, skipping beats and thudding madly in her chest. Their mouths were a breath apart, when they heard footsteps and deep breathing. Harry glanced down to find Jason standing at the bottom, looking absolutely vicious.

Harry smiled sadly towards Ginny and placed a quick kiss on her cheek, before running up the steps. Ginny laughed when the Jason, big and wheezing madly, raced by her. Her laughing faded as Harry turned the corner and out of sight.

She placed her hand to her chest, where her heart was still pounding fast. Although her mind was clouded and her chest still fluttering, she had one thought running through her mind, as she leaned against the wall to calm her emotions.

_She had a date to the Sadie Hawkins._

_**

* * *

**_

_**The End.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Hope you liked it…hmmm…_

_Review?_

_Ash_


End file.
